Her Smile
by RimaBalaBalance
Summary: Rimahiko oneshot told from Kirishima's POV. He becomes fed-up with the relationship Rima and Nagihiko have and confronts Nagihiko about it. Characters are OOC! Rated T for mild language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**_(XOXOXO_ is timeskip)**

There they are. Walking hand in hand, smiling happily, oblivious to everything else.

I feel my hands clench at my sides. Stupid Fujisaki. He always finds a way to out shine me. Better at basketball. Better grades. He's even a freaking Guardian! How am I supposed to compete with that?

I thought she hated him. No. _Loathed_ him. They were never meant to be together. They shouldn't be together. But they are.

Seeing Fujisaki with Mashiro-san makes me want to scream. I confessed first! I made her smile first! I got her a birthday present she liked! But she picked him. Why?

There's only one way to find out. Today after school, I'm confronting Fujisaki.

_XOXOXO_

"Hey! Fujisaki!" I call out, running up to him and Mashiro-san. The freak turns around. Seriously, what type of guy has long, purple hair?

"Yeah, Kirishima, what do you want?" I almost punch him. He's holding hands with the girl of my dreams and he has the nerve to _smile_ at me?

"We need to talk," I answer him. "Alone," I emphasize. Hopefully he gets the hint from my icy tone that this isn't a friendly conversation. He keeps smiling, but his eyes don't match. They look hard and unforgiving.

He looks at Mashiro-san and she nods. Good. Wouldn't want to upset her by dragging her _boyfriend_ away. Honestly. She deserves much better.

What he does next really pisses me off. He leans over and presses his lips to hers. She blushes a pale pink and says "Go on, Nagi. I'm sure Kirishima doesn't have all day."

He grins at her and winks before following me around to the other side of the school. He sighs and says, "I know what you want, Kirishima. I'm not giving up."

What is he, a mind reader? I grit my teeth and clench my fist, turning my knuckles white. "It's not fair," I say childishly. "I knew her longer than you did! Why can you have her but I can't?"

"Kirishima," he begins, his voice taking an angry edge, "there's things about the relationship between Rima-chan and I you'll never understand."

"Like what?" I shout at him. "From what I know, she hated you more than anything and now she's in love with you! What the hell did you do to her to make her love you so much?"

"Maybe it's because I'm just happy to see her smile!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Think about it for a minute. Then maybe you'll understand. Or," he said, an angry smirk growing on his face, "maybe you're just too stupid to understand anything!"

"Maybe if you shut up and let me think about it!"

Surprisingly, the freak shut his mouth, though he glares at me. _Hmm…he's just happy to see her smile…is that really all he wants? _Suddenly it hits me.

"Hey Fujisaki," I begin, my voice much calmer "would you be happy to see her smile even if she was with another guy?"

He rolls his eyes. "Of course. I mean, I'd be jealous but if she's happy I can be happy." He smirks at me. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

I almost hit him, but stop myself because he really does love Mashiro-san. I grit my teeth and say "Fine. But if you ever break her heart Fujisaki, I swear-"

"Yeah, I know. You'll hunt me down and force me to cross dress," he says sarcastically before smiling at me. A real smile.

I smile a little bit, too. "Yeah, something like that. So…take care of her."

"Like I wouldn't already."

_XOXOXO_

As I watched them walk off holding hands, I couldn't help but feel jealous. But then, hearing Mashiro-san's laugh, I know it's going to be okay.

As long as she keeps smiling.

**This was seriously painful to write and I truly think it came out bad. I've had this idea for a while but it sounded better in my head. I know, they're all really OOC. I really hate writing from this perspective. I'm thinking I might rewrite this from Nagi's POV. Let me know if you think I should. Please review to help me improve my writing style!**


End file.
